


titans & the flash crossover

by westallexn



Category: The Flash, Titans - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallexn/pseuds/westallexn
Summary: trigon is lose and titans & team flash can only stop him





	titans & the flash crossover

at star labs 

“ barry why didn't you tell us you were apart of the justice league, how was it working along batman side?” cisco said, “ well oliver didn't believe batman existed anyways it was cool “   
barry said, “ dad I already knew you were apart of the league remember but it's shway you are a league member “ Nora said * meta human alert comes on* “ woah guys you gotta see this I have never seen anything like this before, the ratings are off the Fritz, it's coming from king st north “ cisco said, “ we should find out what it is , I'm going, nora stay here okay” barry said.   
“ but dad I should go , kick butt together we haven't done that in awhile “ Nora said   
“ nora stay here , I need to find out what it is and you will be safe here “ barry said. “ nora I think your dad is right this time “ iris said. * flashes out of star labs *.” okay guys I'm here, idk what this thing is but I don't know how to stop it a little help here” barry said, “ um okay try hitting it with lightning “ Caitlin said , “ it's not working “ barry said. * the things starts talk*,   
“ I'm trigon the destroyer of earths , I'm here to spread darkness on earth and it will be mine soon enough “ trigon said, “ holy crap you guys seeing this? “ barry said , “ yea is that thing even real I'm starting to get freaked out, what kind of metahuman is this? “ cisco said, “ what do you want with us, and what are you?” barry said “ I'm trigon, I want to fill this world with darkness and no one can stop me , no one can” trigon with an evil laugh * trigon flys away * * barry speed back to star labs*. 

 

meanwhile in ohio   
“ how could trigon escape us like that, what do we do” gar said, “ idk but we need to track him down and stop him all of us together as a team like we did with the nuclear family” dick said   
“ I'm sorry it's all my fault, if I didn't summon my dad ( trigon) none of this would happen “ rachel said , “ Rachel listen to me you were trying to save gar and u did and you saved me I said I promise I wouldn't leave u and take care of u and protect u and I didn't break that promise Rachel “ dick said * Rachel cries and dick grabs her And holds Rachel*. “ when u guys are done with this hug we need to hunt this demon thing” kory said, “ okay we need to see if there has been any place trigon might be ?“ dick said, “ let me see if I can find him ?” kory said   
“ wait it's showing he is in central city why would he be going there, is there anything important to him there?” kory said. “ idk but I have an old friend there that might help us but we need to go there and stop him” dick said. “ we need a plan we can't go in there blind” gar said, “ your right, but right now we to go to central city and figure it out there “ dick said. “ dick are u sure we can do this , I mean look at what happened to u , he took control of u but me and rachel got you back, but I don't want to lose you again dick” kory said. * dick grabs her arms *. “ I won't let that happen again, kory, I promise that “ dick said. “ hey guys are we going or not I'm ready to kick some demon ass” gar said, “ yes let's go “ kory said.


End file.
